Harvest Moon: A Twilight Story
by Spiraling-Dragon
Summary: Zoey Raven is a one-time Quileute turned immortal; enslaved by an ancient, evil vampire she longs for escape. Johnny Scott is the newest member of a small wolf-pack, searching for his place with his pack-mates and struggling to keep up. When, during a routine hunt, these two meet. Their worlds change forever... Post-Twilight Saga
1. Chapter 1

-DISCLAIMER-

All concepts, characters, and references borrowed from The Twilight Saga are the sole intellectual property of **Stephanie Meyer**

Original characters are the property of Me. All rights reserved.

* * *

Story notes:

_'Telepathy'_

_'_Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"After you my lovelies" He held the door to the Port Angeles Mall open like the true gentleman he was not. Above their heads the sky was clouded over, threatening rain. She tilted her nose up regally and swept through the door like an empress.

Today she was dressed conservatively, nothing like the flowing corsets and antique ball gowns The Baron made her wear when they were away from the eyes of humans.

A pair of tight jeans that blended with the fashions of this un-lovely modern age. It showed off the graceful curve of her hips and flawlessly sculpted legs. Above that a loose lavender blouse that He'd taken off a prostitute in Amsterdam, and sharp black stilettos. Her crimson eyes, a rich and full ruby-red after the camper they'd eaten in the woods to the south, were covered by big Dolce and Gabbana mirrored sunglasses.

Behind her came Molly, her eternal sister, frozen at eighteen, the very image of every young man's fantasy. Heart-stopping with her full and luscious honey-golden hair which flowed down her back in delicately curled waves. A sky blue tank-top over tight black yoga pants hugged her figure tantalizingly. She wore ballet flats and matching shades.

Behind them, looming over them came The Baron Richard Thurston Hohenheim, the only father they'd ever known, and Her lordly husband. Dressed to the nines in the fashion of modern royalty; a coal-black three-piece suit straight off Wall Street, and slim shades to cover the red of his eyes His golden hair, newly brushed and braided by Her, hung down his back in a single gilded chord and he walked like he was the god of all he saw.

They were not here to hunt the humans who came shopping when the weather was grey, they had fed plenty in the miles of woods before ever reaching the civilization of Port Angeles. No this was a different sort of feast, The Baron liked to parade them before the hungry masses of humans and watch the envy crawl and twist through their eyes at the sight of such preternatural beauty. Lethal beauty, some found out.

She watched everything, seeing as perfectly out of her peripheral vision as anything she looked directly at. A great white wolf howled at a yellow moon on a poster to her left advertising a Halloween party at some bar or other. She pretended not to notice but only swept by with The Baron trailing behind.

They turned the heads of the people they passed, men and women alike. They were easily the most attractive people in the mall, probably the most attractive people north of L.A.

Behind her sunglasses Molly looked with envy at all the trappings of this modern century and wished desperately that she could be a part of it. With a mother and father who loved her and nothing to worry about except her grades and what kind of human food to eat for dinner. She listened to the minds of the people around her and heard the simple trappings of a thousand human lives she longed to live.

'Did I feed the pets before I left?'

'I hope she's not pregnant'

'I'm hungry I'm going to swing by Subway'

She dared not listen into her companions thoughts, though if she concentrated she could. Other vampires took more effort for her to read than humans, but also seemed to sense her probing, like a feather dusting inside the mind. She sighed internally, but dared not let the breath pass her lips.

The Baron was apt to go into a tirade and threaten her with starvation or death if he heard her sigh with anything less than absolute pleasure. She was not as strong as Zoey, who for all her care was the perfect Ice Queen. Sometimes she dreamt of running away. Disappearing into the world one night and living on her own, but in the end she knew The Baron would find her and punish her.

Zoey, underneath her arrogant, frozen shell, was lost in her dark and foggy memories of her human youth. Once upon a time she'd been a very important member of her tribe, the Quileutes. The daughter of a mighty Chief, she'd been the equivalent of a princess. Her days had been spent living in her father's Longhut, assisting her Mother with various chores and learning how to be a Quileute woman and her nights with bizarre dreams of a great white wolf that howled at her and gazed into her eyes, seeing into her soul.

Her father had been one of the mightiest of the Shapeshifters of their tribe, and though he'd never said it to her she knew he'd always been disappointed that she was born a girl. He had so wanted a son to hunt with and to instruct in the ways of the pack. When she was twenty-five and betrothed to the son of a Chief of the northern tribe in La Push she had gone out alone one cold night to collect firewood for her father's house. She'd been grabbed and in a whirl of cold wind and flying trees taken away from everything she'd ever known. A sharp pain and Zoey had burned alive for an eternity and when she awoke The Baron told her what she was and how such things worked.

"You belong to me. I lifted you from the mud and shit and filth of humans. Took you out of the mortal coil and gave you a life that will outlast the sun. You are mine, if you run, or disobey me. I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth and kill you slowly"

There had been more but the ages had swallowed it up, or she had chosen to forget her re-education. For two centuries she had lived alone with the tyrant. She no longer dreamt of the wolf, indeed she never slept at all as was normal for her kind, but the wolf still wove itself into the fabric of her bleak new life. Even now she glanced down out of her reverie and saw a display of "White Wolf Tarps". This was par for the course, the wolf followed her everywhere, appearing in talismans, and omens wherever she looked. She did not know what it meant and doubted she ever would but it was comforting to see her old friend all the same.

After two centuries alone with The Baron, they had gone to London, and one night he'd returned with a young vampire in tow and introduced her as Molly. Zoey had grown used to living under his shadow but to bring another into her eternal hell was too much and she had tried to put her foot down. The Baron had torn her limb from limb and left her for three days in agony before piecing her back together. That had been the end of that argument. She was torn out of her reverie by the Baron's hand on her arm like a vice. "Come now, My Dear, we're leaving. We're hungry and I hear there is good fare to be had among the Quileute natives"

She smiled icily and followed him out into the gloomy day. Inside though she was cold. Many times she had been to this part of the world, but he had never presumed to take her to where he'd stolen her from. It seemed he had at last decided to, perhaps to test her, or to punish her for some perceived wrong... Only time would tell, and he did not know of the Quileute wolves, she was sure. If their bloodline continued into modern times they would kill him, if they could. Of course they would also kill her, but she'd made her peace with that. A true death was better than the life she lived. If only she could save Molly though. She would rather die a thousand burning deaths than let her adopted sister come to harm.

"Come now my ladies, scrumptuous Quileutes and the coast awaits"

'Oh you fool, I hope I see your face before they kill me. I hope I can see the shock when the wolves tear you apart'


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, What the fuck?" Justin Wolfheart yelled as he covered his mouth and nose."What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Your Mom" Alan shot back laughing.

Nick Moon doubled up clenching his stomach."I'm gonna be sick man, lay off the burritos"

"I think he ate a skunk" The alpha, Nate Silverfang yelled from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking anyway?" Johnny Scott called from his chair by the window where he was hanging his head out breathing fresh air.

"Tuna melts and fries"

"Soooo One for us and twelve for you then?" Alan called in.

Nick made a whooshing black hole noise with his mouth.

"The abyss needs sustenance" Justin yelled

"Better make that fifteen" Nick responded. This caused the five pack-mates to dissolve into laughter.

"Man, Where do you put-" Alan stopped mid-sentence, nose wrinkling. His smile dropped like he'd been slapped and he jumped up knocking his chair down. "Holy hell, Take a whiff of that. We got fangs on our turf"

Nate came running into the dining room cell-phone in hand, talking rapidly into it.

"Yo, Jake. Hey we got leeches on our turf. Is your "Family" at home?...Yes...okay we're going hunting over here let your guys know so they stay safe" He turned to the members of his pack "Okay lets roll. Lunch is on ice. We'll have a celebration feast when we get back"

Moments later the five large boys were gathered in a tight circle just under the treeline which bordered Nate's backyard.

"Got a plan for this Mr. Fox?" Nick cracked. This was an inside joke since Nate had time and time again proved himself to be a wily, and cunning tactician. Nate looked at the ground for a moment thinking.

"Run in jagged lines, five-hundred yards apart until we narrow down the trail, then we converge and trail the leeches. When we get an idea their numbers I'll have a better idea of how to handle it"

"Let's kill us some fuckin' bloodsuckers" Nick shouted and took off running. Mid-stride his body exploded outward leaving scraps of clothes behind and a huge black wolf charging off into the woods snarling.

Nate massaged his forehead. "And he wonders why he spends so much money on clothes. The rest of you split up, undress, and let's hunt these leeches"

Five miles north The Baron sprinted westward through the woods with his two ladies trailing close behind. Zoey, following her blonde captor, had caught the telltale scent of the wolves just moments ago, but The Baron didn't know the smell and was oblivious to any danger. A second later and far off but gaining she heard the thundering of enormous paws and the cracking of branches. The Baron stopped dead "Somethings wrong" he said softly, more to himself than to his women.

She looked at him with her wide crimson eyes. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer right away, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Suddenly, like a stroke of lightning, everything went to hell.

Something that looked like a great black bear exploded out of the foliage to their right and swatted Zoey aside like a fly. She flipped gracefully over in the air and landed on the balls of her feet in a nearby pine. The ebony wolf went straight for the Baron. He laughed and backhanded the wolf, who flew fifty feet and crashed into a tree-trunk. The Baron turned to see where Zoey had gone, assuming the wolf was dead, after all it was just a wolf.

He took two steps toward the tree where Zoey stood watching and was about to leap up when something clamped around him and shook him like a rag doll before tossing him aside. He recovered mid-flight and landed facing the wolf that he'd just "killed" His eyes widened as he realized that this was not a normal wolf. The Baron smiled. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you, whatever you are. I haven't had a good fight in a while"

Zoey closed her eyes and let the wind carry the smells and sounds to her vampire senses. Below her,in the clearing, the mingled snarls and laughs as The Baron fought the black wolf. A mile or so to the west, She heard a quiet breeze whipping through the forest, that must be Molly with two wolves crashing after her. Only vampires could move with such silent speed; and to the south-Something big and white smashed her out of the tree and she had a moment to think 'What...How..I should have heard that coming sooner' before she turned and flashed into the woods moving from branch to branch on the balls of her feet like a ray of light. At the appearance of the second wolf The Baron decided that fighting two of these, whatever they were, at the same time would be a very bad idea and rocketed north, a cruise missile set on mute.

* * *

'_GUYS I FOUND THEM! NORTH BY NORTH WEST. GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE. I'M ON THE BLONDE MALE'S ASS_' Nick yelled

'J_ohnny, move in from the south, pick up the scent and catch one of them. Anyone know how many fuckers there are?_' Nate demanded.

'_Three. One blonde fucker and two chicks. Black hair, tall, hot as hell in a fuckin' tree, and a beach blonde headed west like a freight train_' Nick yelled back.

'_I'm on hot as hell's ass. Nice view. To bad I gotta kill it_' Johnny responded.

'_Alan, back up Nick. You know how he is. Justin your with me. Let's get beach blonde_'

'_Wow, Mature wolves I run with_' Alan laughed as he ran off

'_Oh go shove skunk up your ass_' Nate snapped

'_I won't even dignify that with a response_' Alan howled with laughter.

* * *

Zoey soared fifty feet from the top of a towering redwood and landed lightly on the ground. In a flash she was sprinting again and the white wolf was still chasing her closely, snapping at her heels. She glanced back and for just a moment her scarlet eyes met his blue ones. Startled, she ran straight into a tree trunk and smashed it into kindling.

'The White Wolf' She stood mesmerized as the giant blue-eyed wolf stalked toward her. Its fur was pure as new-fallen snow, beautiful. She longed to reach out and stroke it. To see if it was soft as it looked.

"I've seen you before," She spoke involuntarily and the voice was not hers, the ice queen had gone instead replaced with a wonder-filled toddler looking at the face of an adult. The wolf would kill her, she knew. She stood powerless, hypnotized by a vision of her constant omen, and he was stalking closer, cautiously as if suspecting a trap.

She could not move, her marble body had gone traitor, refusing to obey her commands. She was paralyzed Then, wonder of wonders, he too stopped, his blue eyes fixing on her own, and his muzzle fell open in a wolven parody of shock.

'What is going on' Zoey thought, confused. She hadn't been around werewolves for two centuries, but even so she was sure this was not normal behavior.

'What is going on?' she thought again

* * *

Everything was going fine until the vampire looked back. He practically had her. Another minute or so and he'd send that leech back to hell or wherever it was monsters went when they died, but then she looked back and ran into a tree.

She spun in a flash and stared at him, her eyes wide and her long black hair blowing gently in the breeze. He stalked forward slowly, not wanting to let his guard down in case she was trying to trick him and draw him into a trap. Then he looked into her ruby eyes and everything changed.


End file.
